Vindication
by SaturnineSunshine
Summary: When Blair strikes up a relationship with the unlikeliest of people, no one is more surprised than Chuck. Now that Chuck is single and back to his old ways, to what lengths will he go to win her back?  Collaborated with comewhatmay.x


Title: Vindication  
Summary: When Blair strikes up a relationship with the unlikeliest of people, no one is more surprised than Chuck. Now that Chuck is single and back to his old ways, to what lengths will he go to win her back?

**Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite.**

The Upper East Side is abuzz with news over the newly crowned Queen **B** of Columbia. Word on the street is, the former reigning Queen was found sobbing in front of the school. **B**, of course, was watching from afar as the girl's bags were packed up into a shiny black limo. Where was that limo headed? If my suspicions are correct, our lovely **B **sent her packing back to Boston. Oh **B**, bringing conniving back to college. Speaking of conniving, **B**'s usual partner in crime, **C**, was nowhere to be found in the wreckage that was a result of **B**'s scheme. Could it be that **C **& **B **are over for good? It breaks my gossip-mongering heart to see these two apart. It's been five months since **C **bid adieu à sa petite pute. Au revoir **E**! Nous ne vous manquez pas. We hoped that once **C **sent her back to France this twisted ménage à trois would come to an end and he and **B **would be back to scheming and playing games in no time. **C**'s moral compass may be gone, but this threesome looks more like a onesome. Then again, if history repeats itself, we can expect these two back together in no time. Anyone care to bet? I'm putting my money on two months, max. These two could never stay apart for long.

As for our very own golden couple, **S **& **N**? The two have been flirting with each other all over the Columbia campus. Has **N **recently had a change of heart or has anyone spotted those blonde (or redhead or brunette) co-eds sneaking out of his apartment at the crack of dawn lately? Seems to me, our golden boy got tired of playing **C 2.0**. Oh **N**, you know I'll always love you just the way you are-innocent, gullible, and completely oblivious. As for **S**? Did anyone else wonder how she managed to weasel her way into Columbia's spring semester? I've heard the Dean of Admissions has got a thing for blondes. And **S** has a thing for older guys-or have you not heard about her affair with the married congressman? Better watch your back **S**, I hear trophy wives can be vicious when provoked.

In other news, the prestigious Alumni weekend is happening in the hallowed halls of Columbia University as we speak. This, of course, culminates in the annual black-tie Alumni dinner on Sunday night, in which Columbia alumni and students mingle, build business relationships, and destroy reputations. We hear **C **will be attending as a 'prominent business mogul'. What will business major **B **think of this? And will yours truly be in attendance? But of course! Whether I'll be a plus one or a student? You'll never know.

**Spotted: **Roommates **B **and **S **walking across the quad, arm in arm, eye candy for boycandy as far as the eye can see. **N** and **S** have also been spotted together recently. Coffee study dates anyone? It seems **N**'s best friend **C **is too busy being CEO of Bass Industries. He's been spotted everywhere-at board meetings, construction sites, and even boarding his jet to Chicago for a conference-sans brainless bimbos. Could he be trying to win back **B**'s affections? Sounds to me like he's been too busy buying up properties under the Bass Industries name to be wooing **B**. I for one, am glad **Mrs. vdW** has handed over the company back to him.

And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell.  
You know you love me. XOXO,  
Gossip Girl

**AN: This is the prologue for a collaboration fic, Vindication, between comewhatmay.x and I. The story will be posted on our joint account SaturnineRouge from now on. **

**Translations**  
It's been two months since **C **bid adieu à sa petite pute.= _It's been two months since __**C**_ _said goodbye to his little whore._

Au revoir **E**! Nous ne vous manquez pas.= _Goodbye __**E**__! We don't miss you._

ménage à trois=_threesome_


End file.
